Unknown Soldier
by kmf671
Summary: [Original Timeline] He had loved her, before he sent the world spiraling into darkness. He loved her still. But she chose to help his brother fight him. And he... well, he chose power. Better summary inside.
1. prologue

Ok, so this is my first fic on my own. Basically, **I don't like flames.** You type 'em, I'll probably get my beta curt to post it on her livejournal, and we'll all have a few laughs at your expense. So, this is kinda long, but it was necessary. Remember, I wrote this for people who might like it. No one's forcin' you to read my fic. You don't like it? **Don't read it.** Then flames won't be necessary. I don't have a thing for reviews, though. You ain't gotta write 'em if you don't wanna. **Although it does get me to update faster if you do.**

**Disclaimer** : It aint mine. If it was, Chris would have kicked butt and Piper wouldn't have been so mean to him.

**Summary** : Wyatt's evil. The world's gone to hell. Two people now stand in between Wyatt and complete world domination. Chris and Shea. Can they stop Wyatt, or will he stop them first? Wyatt/OC. Eventually ChrisxBianca (obviously my OC for Wyatt is Shea, people.). Original timeline.

Shea O'Connor - brown hair almost waist length - chocolate brown eyes - family falls under protection of Charmed One's when she's five, and move in next door as a result - telepathy, telekinesis, wolf shape-shifter, heightened senses

powers for the Charmed Ones remain the same.

Chris - orbing, telekinesis, molecular stability, molecular combustion

Wyatt - anything seen on show, in memories of when he was good ; flaming, fire-balls, energy balls, powers of the source when evil

Melinda (Phoebe's youngest) - premonition, teleport like Coop could, levitate

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"_All of my memories _**

_**Keep you near**_

_**In silent moments**_

_**Imagine you'd be here**_

_**All of my memories**_

_**Keep you near**_

_**The silent whispers, silent tears"**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_The memories were still crystal clear. He could still see his mother's tears as his father abandoned them to go 'up there' and become a full time Elder. How she had asked him not to, not begged. She was too proud to beg. How he still refused. He could still see the little girl, Shea, who had fallen in love with, and in return, captured the heart of his older brother. He could still remember when she moved in next door and his mother and aunts found out that her parents were witches as well. He could still hear his mother arguing with Wyatt about the new coven he'd joined. _

_He could still see the look on his brother's face as he buried Excalibur into his mother's stomach, as he killed his aunts. Shea had come upon the scene moments later. Her scream still rang in his ears. The only comfort was that Melinda had been safe through it. His father had been too late to save the others. He could still taste the bittersweet defeat on his tongue, as though it had only been days before that he had gone up against the 'most powerful source of good magic of his time'. _

_He had lost that battle. Like so many others. Like the ones he knew he would be losing as soon as he opened his eyes, and went after his brother again. But for the moment, he closed his eyes and could picture the memories_

_--------------------_

"_You can't just leave your sons, Leo," his mother said with a sigh. He was eavesdropping outside their room. She would cry, of course, when Dad left. He knew she would, but she was too proud to cry in front of a man who wanted to abandon her and their children. Chris, after all, was still only four. Still too young not to have a father. As it was, he could practically hear his father shaking his head._

"_This is what I want, Piper. Chris isn't. You'll be fine," he said. That had been a mistake. He could hear his mother blow his father into a million tiny orbs, before he reformed._

"_Don't you dare make Chris out to be a mistake again. I love them both. Why can't you? He never did anything to you! All he ever wanted was for you to pay attention to him. So if he's such a mistake, then it was a mistake for you to stay with me. Get out!" she hissed menacingly at him. Chris had never been so happy to have Piper as his mother._

"_Fine. Call me if you need me," his father said._

"_We won't!" his mother replied, before his father orbed out. That was when he heard the flood gates open. She was sobbing, and he hated it. He knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer. He might have been four, but he was an intelligent four-year-old all the same. His mother was sitting with her back to him on the bed, furiously wiping her face with the back of her hand. Without hesitation, he walked over to stand in front of her and hugged her tightly._

"_Hi, baby... did you hear all that?" she asked. When he nodded, she sighed and rested her cheek on his head._

"_I'm sorry, Mommy."_

"_For what, sweetie?"_

"_For what Daddy said. I didn't mean to make you unhappy," he said, tears brimming in his eyes. His mother immediately pulled back, taking his face between both her hands and looking him in the eyes._

"_You didn't make me unhappy, baby. You and Wy, you're the best surprises I ever got. You're my babies and nothing will ever change that. Not even your stubborn, pig-headed Daddy!" she said. Pulling him into her lap, she hugged him again._

"_So, you did want me?" he asked, voice almost hopeful. His mother laughed gently._

"_I did, yes. You know, some people believe that it's the kid that chooses their parents? That all babies are in heaven, and when a mother gets pregnant it's because one of the babies chose her to be their mother. I like to believe that you chose me for some reason. You may not understand how much that means to me, now, or what it means for that matter, but someday you will," she had told him. _

_------------------_

_The little girl sitting on their living room couch had the kind of smile Chris would never forget for as long as he lived. It lit up a room, made the sun seem dull. Her chocolate brown eyes surveyed the two brothers as they entered the room, one finger on her left hand twisting a long lock of dark brown hair. Chris flopped down on the couch next to her and smiled as Wyatt took the chair across from them._

"_Hi. Who are you?" Chris asked as the girl shot him a smile._

"_Shea. Shea O'Connor. And I'm five!" she said, holding up her right hand, which contradicted her statement, as she was only holding three fingers up. Both Halliwell boys chose to ignore this, though._

"_Cool. We're the same age then!" Chris had happily replied as the girl smiled at him, swinging her feet on the edge of the couch._

"_So, got any powers?" Wyatt asked, earning a glare from Chris. Six years old and he was already obsessed with power. The family should have seen it then. Chris, instead, shook it off and turned to see the girl nodding her head, a slight look of irritation on her face._

"_Mommy says I'm a witch, but won't tell me what my powers are," she said, voice full of annoyance at her mother. Wyatt, however, perceived her tone as annoyance towards his question. Sitting back with a 'humph', he folded his arms over his chest and proceeded to glare at the coffee table. Shea shot him a funny look and opened her mouth to say something, just as the adults walked in._

"_I see you've met our new neighbor, boys. I hope you're all getting along. Anyways, we have some business to talk about, so why don't you all go play a game in the backyard?" Piper said in a motherly voice. Shea immediately jumped up, grabbing Chris' hand and dragging him out into the backyard, as Wyatt followed in silent displeasure. That was the day Shea's family officially came under the protection of the Charmed Ones, after three years of being chased non-stop by a demon._

_------------------_

_They had grown up together, and that had caused Chris and Shea to have a older-protective-brother/ younger-reckless-sister relationship. Shea had discovered her powers after her heightened senses kicked in, when she had been scared by oncoming footsteps and the smell of demon and had accidentally shifted into a black wolf with chocolate brown eyes. Who could talk telepathically. She had also discovered the telepathy was on-going, something she could use in human form as well, and it came with telekinesis. This had caused her and Wyatt to have quite a few arguments over games of orb-and-seek._

_When they had finally fallen for each other, though, it hadn't taken Phoebe announcing it for everyone to figure it out. She'd, of course, not told the two themselves. Both knew how they felt, but Shea was still only thirteen and Wyatt fourteen. They were shy, scared, unsure. Neither would admit their feelings for fear of being hurt by the other. That was something they would both later regret severely, not spending time with each other while they still could. _

_That was the year the demon after Shea's family had caught up to them. They had died of fireballs to the chest. She'd never said goodbye. Piper, who still lived in the Manor (since someone had to), took her in and cared for her as her parents asked in their will. _

_--------------------_

_A year later, all hell broke lose in the Halliwell Manor. It was noon and the sisters and most of their children sat around the dining table, discussing the latest demon threat. Shea, who had homework, was up in her room. Moments after the talks began, Wyatt appeared. Everyone turned to see him, dressed in all black and holding Excalibur in his hand. His face was intense and they all knew, something was wrong._

"_Mom, Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe," he said, nodding a quick greeting to each of the women as he said their respective titles or names. _

"_Wyatt, honey, put that thing up. You know you're not supposed to have it until you turn eighteen," his mother stated, voice tinged with slight worry._

"_Oh, Mom. Always worried about something. I'm not going to listen, this time. The sword is mine to command and I will do with it as I please," His voice was dangerous and his mother's gaze darkened, effectively covering the worry. _

"_What's going on, Wy?" she asked, a suspicious undertone lining her words._

"_Nothing, mom. I've just finally seen the truth. Soon, you will, too."_

"_What truth?" _

"_That there is no good or evil. Only power. And those with power must rule over those without it, to guide them. If they do not bow at my feet, they will die," he said. His mother and aunts' eyes widened as they realized what was happening._

"_Chris, Henry, get your cousins out of here and then come back. We'll need your help," his mother said softly, turning to look at Chris. He nodded and took the hands of Melinda, Phoebe's youngest, who was seven._

"_I've got the others. Patience, Persia, head for the spot," Henry Jr. shouted to Chris, who nodded his head and orbed himself and his cousin away. Once he'd reached the built in sub-level of P3, a level that Piper had built in case of a family emergency and put heavy protection charms on to ward off any kind of evil, including family members who might be evil, he set Melinda down. Henry Jr. orbed in seconds later, alone._

"_He got Prue and Charlotte before I could reach them. Patience and Persia fell right before I left. We have to go back," he said as soon as his body formed. Chris nodded and turned to his cousin, silently casting a spell that would keep her from leaving the sub-level until a good half an hour had passed._

"_Melinda, stay here, no matter what. If we're not back soon, find your dad and tell him Wyatt's turned. He'll know what to do," he said. The little girl nodded. Being half-cupid/half-witch with major inactive powers, and being only seven, the girl wasn't likely to find a way past his spell. He hoped. No, he prayed. They orbed out and into the manor._

_Just in time to see Wyatt bury Excalibur in his mother's stomach. Shea came down the stairs seconds later, and froze on the last step in horror as the man she loved pulled the sword from Piper. The resounding thud of her body crumpling to the floor, and the quietness that meant death had taken her, was all that anyone could hear for a moment. Then Shea screamed. A scream that would stick with Chris for the rest of his life. Because he hadn't even seen Wyatt move until he heard Shea. _

_When he finally looked over to where Wyatt stood, the sword had gone all the way through Henry Jr. until you could see the tip, blood dripping from the sharp point. It was his chest he'd stabbed. Center chest meant death for sure. Wyatt had then taken the sword from his cousin's chest and turned to him, but he hadn't run. He had simply looked at his brother for a moment, trying to decide what to do._

"_Join me. Both of you," said his brother's commanding voice. Shea stepped down from the last step and walked over to Chris, standing slightly behind him and laying a hand on his arm, giving his sleeve a slight tug. He got the message, but chose to ignore it. _

"_No," he whispered, voice broken and filled with rage and sadness. Wyatt's eyes hardened, but both Chris and Shea knew he wouldn't kill them. Unless provoked. And Chris intended to do just that. He sent a telekinetic blast at Wyatt that caught his brother off guard and sent him crashing through a wall. He'd gotten up seconds later and swung Excalibur, but Chris backed out of its range. They fought for a long while, though most of it was a blur for Chris in later years, before Chris found himself cornered. Instead of continuing, since he knew the fight had been lost, he orbed to where Shea stood, grabbed her arm and orbed them to Phoebe and Coop's flat. _

_Quickly, he'd gathered up his uncles and orbed to the sub-levels of P3, where a frightened Melinda ran into Coop's open arms._

"_He killed them all," was all Chris said, before collapsing onto a couch and staring blankly at the floor._

_That night, Wyatt waged war on the humans and all of good magic. They had to run and hide for 3 years. But soon, Chris and Shea were seventeen, Wyatt was eighteen, and ready to retaliate. After three years, they were ready to fight back..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"_Made me promise I'd try_**

_**to find my way back in this life**_

_**I hope there is away**_

_**to give me a sign you're okay**_

_**reminds me again**_

_**it's worth it all**_

_**so I can go home"**_

_**Memories by: Within Temptation**_


	2. Chapter 1

Thanks to **Ayana Starman, sn0zb0z **and **Curt Kenobi** for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this story and aren't disappointed in me or my oc, or the way I write Wyatt and Chris. Sorry it took so long, though. I couldn't get the first chapter to flow right. It took curt askin to see what I had to really get me to work on it. And to top it off, school has been insane. I've had homework in algebra 2 every day this week, and the teacher doesn't even explain it right. Plus I have an oral presentation on current events and a family tree that has to go back as far as I can get it due in u.s. history. Plus French work that I hardly understand. So, I'm a little frazzled. Hope it didn't come out that way. Enjoy! And remember, I have no preference for reviews, but they do make me update faster. By the way, this chapter is shorter than I planned, but not all of them will be this way. It's just meant to get the ball rolling on this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I just know there's no escape _

_now once it sets its eyes on you_

_but I won't run_

_have to stare it in the eyes."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He was pacing like a caged lion, staring the five humans on their knees down. They had defied him, and that was worthy of death as far as he was concerned. His fist tightened around the hilt of Excalibur as he stopped in front of one of them.

"Any last words, rebels?" he asked, voice cold and cruel. No one spoke.

"I've got something to say," a feminine voice said from behind him. He recognized it immediately and a small smirk lit his face. As he turned around, he found himself face to face with Shea, Chris standing next to her with his arms crossed, glaring at his brother.

"What would that be, witch?" his voice was low, like a wolf, growling at an enemy in his territory.

"That you can't kill those innocents, _demon_," she stated, tone matching his. He snorted.

"Oh, and you're going to stop me, are you?" he sounded like he didn't believe she could, even if she tried. Her face darkened.

"If I have to," she said, voice quiet and confident, though it even sounded to her like she didn't want to fight him. He smiled, but it wasn't a pleasant smile, the one she had grown up with. That was when she turned to Chris and nodded. He waved a hand and the humans on the ground dissolved into orbs. At the same time as Shea threw a telekinetic blast at Wyatt. But he had seen it coming and deflected it with Excalibur, sending it back at Shea and Chris and knocking them both over.

"You really don't wanna try that again," he threatened as the two pulled themselves to their feet and looked at him. Shea smirked and sent another blast, this time holding her hand up and keeping it up, so that it was continually bouncing back between her and Excalibur. Finally, Chris stepped up beside her and added his power to hers. With the both of them pushing, Wyatt finally fell under their powers. Chris wasted no time in grabbing Shea's arm and orbing from the area to where he'd sent the humans. They all stared at the two as they orbed in, having not been tied up, due to Wyatt using his powers to hold them where they'd kneeled.

"Who are you two? And what are you, since you're obviously magical and not on Wyatt's side?" one of the men asked, stepping forward.

"Chris. I'm a witch-lighter. Before you ask, that means I'm half witch, half white lighter. Wyatt's my older brother, but the difference is, I believe in the greater good. Wy believes in power," Chris answered, voice calm and quiet, as he really didn't care what they thought so long as they were alive. Shea spoke before any of the humans could.

"Shea O'Connor. I'm a shape-shifter -- I can become a wolf -- and I'm a witch. That's all you really need to know," she said. As she finished speaking she laid her hand on Chris' arm, obviously wanting him to orb them out of there as soon as possible.

"Wait. Don't leave, yet. We need your help. None of the witches and white-lighters here are as strong as you two. And I don't think Wyatt would kill you. So, will you help us?" the same man who'd spoken before asked. Shea looked skeptically at Chris.

"I don't know..." she began, but Chris shook his head at her, his eyes conveying a meaningful message. _We have to help them, they're innocents,_ they seemed to say.

"We'll help in any way we can. Just call my name if you need us," and with that he orbed them out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Stand my ground, I won't give in_

_no more denying, I've got to face it_

_won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside_

_if I don't make it, someone else will_

_stand my ground."_

_Stand My Ground by : Within Temptation_


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to **sn0zb0z, curt **and **Ayana Starman **for the reviews. Here ya go. The next chapter. I know most of these haven't really been very action packed, but right now, and for the next two chapters, I'm just going to be focusing on building on the relationships and things like that. I want everyone to have a certain feel of the story before I really dive into the plot line. So, I said in my profile I'd be posting game scores for my team, and though most of you don't care, UofL beat Miami 31-7. But the reason I wanted to tell you this is because we have a large amount of injured players on our team right now. You may not like UofL, heck, you may think we're a bunch of dumb rednecks or something, but please, please, if you will, pray for our guys. They really are good kids and they at least deserve their health back. So, anyways, thanks for reading and any reviews are much appreciated. By the way, I know I didn't center and bold the lyrics in the last chapter. I realized it after it was too late and I didn't feel like changing it. I'll try to be more careful and consistent with it from now on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**" _It feels like everyday stays the same,_**

_**it's dragging me down and I can't pull away**_

_**so here I go again**_

_**chasing you down again,**_

_**why do I do this?"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She opened her eyes to see the cave she lay in, but she knew she wasn't awake. She realized her hands were chained in front of her as she pushed herself onto her knees. A demon stood only feet from where she was. He was a large looking man, with a symbol tattooed to his bald head, and other tattoos wrapped around his wrist. The only real clue he was a demon were the all black eyes that stared out at her from his face. He suddenly gave her a cruel smile and her stomach twisted in knots. Had Wyatt finally caught up to her? Would he really let the demon kill her? _

"_I see you've finally woken. Now, contact your lover boy and tell him you're in trouble, pet," his voice was human enough as well, with an English accent, which she found odd. She didn't have time to think about it, though, as the demon cleared the air for her telepathy. As much as she tried, she couldn't suppress the fear that seeped from her mental block. Instantly, she knew Wyatt and Chris could feel it, and that they'd be there any minute. It was just a matter of time. With that thought, she realized the demon had clamped down on her mind again. Suddenly, she felt very alone. _

_------------------------------_

With a start, Shea woke from her dream, sitting straight up. This time she knew she was awake. Amazed by how real her dream had felt, she stared at the wall for a moment. With a shrug, she pushed the covers off her and sat cross-legged on her bed. After the rebellion had asked for their help, the leaders began calling Chris' name almost every other hour, always needing him to answer questions or her to move something with her telekinesis.

Eventually, all the orbing had worn on him and they had moved into a building the rebellion had bought and turned into a safe haven. The two had cast heavy spells over the place that shielded it from Wyatt's sensing powers. Chris had cut off a whole hallway of the place and cast a spell over it that would keep evil from using its powers there, so they could keep demonic prisoners in the building and not worry.

She cleared her mind and swung her legs off the edge of the bed, telepathically searching for Chris. With a heavy sigh, she opened her door and headed towards the room where she felt Chris' presence. The room where the assassin who'd been hired by Wyatt to kill Lee, one of the leaders of the rebellion, was being kept. Chris and Bianca were at it again, and she would have to play referee for the millionth time since the two had met. Chris was trying to convince the phoenix, a type of witch-assassin that could take a witches powers as she came to find out, that she should stay and help them. Steeling herself, she opened the door of the room and entered without knocking.

"...You know you are so freaking infuriating. Why won't you just listen to what I have to say?" Chris yelled. Bianca snorted, planting her hands firmly on her hips and glaring at him.

"Because your brother is a psychopath and would kill me if I joined you! Why else? You know, if you had of just let me go this wouldn't be happening!" she yelled back.

"If I had of let you go, Lee would be dead! And it's not like it's my fault my brother's a psycho!"

"No, but it's your families!"

"Don't you ever say that about my family! Ever! My mom tried everything she knew to keep Wyatt away from those power hungry idiots! She brought him up on good magic and love! No one knows how he was so easily swayed! It's not my families fault he can't resist a good punch line!" he yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall as he spoke. Bianca's eyes softened and Shea could see the regret in them.

"Enough!" Shea snapped, stepping forward and pulling Chris away from Bianca.

"Shea, please don't get in it this time..."

"No, Chris. She's right. This is enough. I shouldn't have said what I did, and I'm sorry. I don't really have an excuse. But your family deserved better. They were good people and did amazing things, and for that I will honor them and join you," Bianca cut him off to say, voice quiet and regretful, but certain. He blinked a few times before smiling. Shea sighed again and left the room, not wanting to be there for whatever happened next.

As she walked through the many halls of the building, simply trying to find some peace of mind, she couldn't help but feel an aching in her heart. Without _him_ she felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't stand to do things without him. It made her angry to think of all the evil he had done, and how he denied it as evil, but still her heart said she loved him. She was sure the ache would never go away, and it killed her to even think about what she may have to do when facing him in the future.

For the time being, though, she pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. There were more important things than the affairs of the heart. She had work to do for a member of the rebellion, and it was time to get it done.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**"So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head,**_

_**I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead,**_

_**I know what's best for me,**_

_**but I want you instead,**_

_**I'll keep on wasting all my time."**_

_**Over and Over by : Three Days Grace**_


	4. Chapter 3

Thanks to anyone who reviewed and read my story. Sorry it took longer than expected to update. I got a little caught up in things. This week is homecoming for my school, so I'm giving you a double shot, two chapters, cause I'm not sure I'm gonna update this week. Depends on how this week goes. I know, I know, it's flipping short. I'm sorry for that, but together the two's word count is about as much as I usually make it. I just have been so incredibly distracted and I've got all these ideas for another story that I'm thinking of putting up. No, it's not a Charmed fic, so don't feel cheated or anything. Anyways, reviews are loved and help me update faster, but like I've said before, you don't have to if you don't wanna.

* * *

**"_The night will come_ **

_**and rip away**_

_**her wings of innocence through every word we say**_

_**maybe it's time to spit out the core**_

_**of our rotting union hopefully before it chokes**_

_**us to our senses."**_

* * *

She had been sent to find a group of humans who had been caught assisting the rebellion. She knew where to find them. He'd had them kept locked up in their building. She sat outside, crouching behind a bush and watching, waiting. For an hour she waited for the right opportunity. Finally, the demons got cocky and shimmered out. She wasn't one to sit around and wait, so she took on her wolf form and ran forward. It would have looked strange, a black wolf with the chocolate brown eyes of a human running through the city, if anyone had of been on the streets. 

She jumped with ease through a broken window, landing with a soft thud on the concrete floor. The building used to be a school, before Wyatt had them shut down. She sniffed the air and found her targets. Taking on human form again, she ran quietly through the halls. The room was an old classroom, clear of all desks and other things. The people were huddled at one end of the room, the women speaking soothingly to their children. She shushed them as they spotted her and motioned for them to follow.

Everyone stood, hesitantly following as she led them through the halls, sniffing for demons. Since the rebellion had known about them, she and Chris had been sent to the building, and together they did a spell that created a secret passage under the school. But as she led them through the school, she caught the scent of a demon. Turning around, she came face to face with several. She turned to the nearest woman and whispered to her.

"Find the boiler room. In the back is a trap door. Open it and go down into the tunnel. It will lead you as far away as you want to get." The woman nodded and gathered the others, running down the hall with them. A flick of her wrist sent the demons flying into the wall. One stood, an energy ball ready in its hands. As it came flying at her, she dove out of the way. The next one she sent back at the demon, vanquishing it.

Finally, she stood alone in the hallway. The faint sound of shimmering filled her ears again and she turned around. Her eyes met with a pair of baby blue eyes she had hoped to never see again.

* * *

**"_Swim in the smoke_ **

_**the hero will drown**_

_**intoxicating beauty tears everything down**_

_**but still our hands **_

_**are bound at the wrists**_

_**the romantic tragedy is suffocating from your fist**_

_**in a sea of fire."**_

_**And The Hero Will Drown by: Story of The Year**_


	5. Chapter 4

By the way, has anyone seen the movie Tristan and Isolde. I know it was released in January, but me and my mom only rented it on ondemand yesterday. That movie is so awesome. The action fit in perfectly and the love and betrayal was very heart felt. Made me wanna cry at the end. My mom actually did cry at the end. Anyways, for this chapter, you need to know the rating may have gone up just a little. It's not disgusting or anything, just a little...well, it leads up to something that I'm not actually gonna write about, but you'll know what happened anyways. I'm done rambling now. Read. Review if you wanna. You know the drill.

* * *

**"_Here I stand_ **

_**helpless and left for dead**_

_**close yours eyes**_

_**so many days go by**_

_**easy to find what's wrong**_

_**harder to find what's right."**_

* * *

"Wyatt?" the name had escaped her lips only seconds before he'd grabbed her, shimmering from the room. The next thing she knew, she stood in his. _Don't you dare look at him in the eyes, cause you won't be able to drag yourself out of the hole you fall into if you do,_ she told herself. The back of his hand gently brushed down her cheek and she closed her eyes. 

"Stop fighting me. Please. I can't stand the thought of hurting you," he whispered. She kept her eyes shut, not willing to look into his eyes, knowing her resolve would break if she did.

"You already have hurt me," she whispered, a tear spilling out of her shut lids. His rough thumb gently brushed it away from her cheek. That was when she realized she was trembling. His lips brushed hers.

"Forget the past. Look into the future. What do you see?" She could feel every word against her lips as he spoke. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked into his. The beautiful crystal blue orbs gave away no emotion but love.

"I can't. I don't want to think about it, because I don't know where you will be in all of it. Tell me, do you love me?" her voice shook as she hesitantly asked of him something she was afraid to have answered. He didn't back away, didn't look furious.

"Yes. And you?"

"I have since I was old enough to understand love," was her reply. His hand cupped the side of her face and she drew in a deep breath, worried of what would happen.

"Then why fight me?"

"You know why."

"For the greater good? What greater good? There is no good or evil and you should know that. Of all people, I thought you would understand," he whispered, voice not angry but gentle and resigned. Shea sighed.

"Just one night, Wyatt. One night where we don't talk about sides and war and power. One night to just be us, just be in love. I've seen what happens when you never act on love during a war. Someone dies and the other's left to regret never having done anything. I'm done waiting, Wyatt. Do something. Make a move..." and with that he shut her up with a kiss, shoving her back into the wall. Shea couldn't stop the thought that, that night, she was dancing with the devil himself.

They were so entangled in each other that night, that neither sensed the demon shimmering out outside the door with a huge smile on his face after hearing every word said.

* * *

**"_Say goodbye_ **

_**as we dance with the devil tonight**_

_**don't you dare look at him in the eye**_

_**as we dance with the devil tonight."**_

_**Dance With The Devil by : Breaking Benjamin**_


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's been a long two weeks, so sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't slept well and my U.S. History teacher is loading us down with work every night. My sisters driving me crazy with her annoyingness (if that's even a word). And then there's the chaos that is my extended family. Three weddings, one of which may not even happen, an impending proposal due in November and cancer (though the most curable kind) can create chaos in a family like ours. My football team ended up losing homecoming, which really sucked. UofL's quarterback is playin' again, by the way. Anybody see the Miami and Florida International fight? That's just insanity right there. Well, I'm done rambling for now, and geez there was a lot to ramble about that happened in the time span it took me to get this up. Too tired to continue. Enjoy!

**"_One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)_**

_**riding piggy on the bad boys back for life**_

_**lining up for the grand illusion**_

_**no answers for no questions asked**_

_**lining up for the execution**_

_**without knowing why."**_

* * *

Shea woke to the steady beat of a heart against her forehead and strong arms wrapped around her. For a moment, all she wanted was to bury her face in the warmth of Wyatt's chest and sleep. Instead, she pulled back and looked up, surprised to find his blue eyed gaze studying her, an emotionless mask covering his face. The memories from the night before hit her like a tidal wave seconds later and she jumped up. 

"Oh my God, I have to go," she said, pulling on her clothes. When she finished dressing, she turned to look at Wyatt, who was watching her with the same look he'd had when she'd woken up.

"How do you feel?" he asked, voice cautious, as though he didn't know if he wanted the answer. Shea sighed.

"Scared," was all she offered him. His eyes showed worry for a split second before he harnessed it, leaving them blank again. He stood and dressed, before going to her and pulling her into a hug.

"Of what?" he asked, resting his chin on her head as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, leaning her cheek against his chest.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling. Like somehow I'm gonna lose you, though I don't know how. I know I'm scared of how Chris is gonna react. I don't regret this, so don't assume that. I just...I couldn't take it if he hated me for it. And I'm scared that...that my heart's gonna break from not being close to you," her voice was quiet and sad, a tinge of fear showing through.

"Chris could never hate you. You're like a baby sister to him. I don't regret this either. And you're one of the strongest people I know. Your heart will hold together. You're a brave person, Shea. As for losing me...I can't promise I'm not gonna go anywhere, but I can promise I will always be near," he told her.

"Do you ever wonder..." she began to ask. Wyatt seemed to just know what she meant. He answered after a moment of silence.

"All the time. The future is terrifying when you don't want to know what will happen in it. Are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, wanting to hold onto the moment for as long as she could, but knowing it had to end. When the scenery changed and she found them standing in the hall where it all began, she couldn't help the tears slipping from her eyes and down her cheeks. She turned to look up at Wyatt, seconds before he kissed her, a bittersweet farewell. She watched him shimmer out of the hallway, before the tears really fell.

After wiping them away, she shifted into wolf form and ran through the halls, barely registering anything as she jumped through the broken window and sped down the street. The scent of a demon caught her off guard several minutes later, only seconds before the creature jumped out in front of her. The creature from her dream. She shifted into human form.

"What do you want?" she asked, voice cold as ice, as she brought up a hand to telekinetically throw the demon. Something hit her arm before she could. She didn't even have time to look down and see what it was, as her vision began to blur only moments later.

"Your lover boy. And you're gonna help me get him, pet," she heard, before the world went black.

* * *

Chris paced the floor, one arm tucked neatly against his chest, the other hand raised so he could worry his thumbnail away. Bianca was sitting in a chair, watching him. Several other rebellion members stood in the room. Lee finally stepped forward. He was a young man in his late twenties, with brown hair and hazel eyes. He placed a hand on Chris' arm. Chris froze in place and looked up at him. 

"We're gonna find her, Chris. Stop pacing or you'll burn a hole in the carpet," he joked. Chris gave him a look, before inhaling deeply and sinking into the empty chair beside Bianca, burying his face in his hands. Bianca laid a hand on his back and rubbed, soothing him some. She had become increasingly better at it. He looked up at her for a moment, still leaning over, hands clasped in front of him.

"He's right, Chris. She'll be fine. We'll find her before anything happens," she stated, voice calm and soothing.

"What if Wyatt has her? What if we never get her back?" he asked, voice threatening to crack. Bianca laid her other hand on his clasped ones and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"We will. Thinking like that won't get her back," she told him. He sighed and nodded.

"I'm responsible for her, Bianca. I can't let anything happen to her. She's basically a sister to me. If I lose her..." he began, but Bianca interrupted with a soft shushing sound.

"She'll be fine. I've known her for a week and I still know that Shea can handle herself. She's one tough girl. Don't worry. She'll be okay."

Chris sighed and looked up at Lee, before asking, "How is the rebellion doing? Holding up fine?"

"Yeah, we're good. We'll be better once Shea is back. You two are important to us. Don't worry. We're exhausting everybody in order to find her. She'll be home soon," he said, a small smile on his lips. Chris nodded and stood, leaving the room. Nobody followed him, like he'd intended. Walking the halls of the rebellion, he promised himself he would get her back somehow.

* * *

**"_You keep watching from your picket fence_**

_**you keep talking but it makes no sense**_

_**you say we're not responsible**_

_**but we are, we are.**_

_**You wash your hands and come out clean**_

_**fail to recognize the enemies within**_

_**you say we're not responsible**_

_**but we are, we are, we are, we are."**_

_**We Are by : Ana Johnsson**_


	7. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm so sorry this took so long. I've got finals and district tests and ORQ's all this week, so I figured I'd go ahead and get this up before the end of semester rush. I want to add that from chapter two on, Chris and Shea are 20. I'm not good with numbers or anything like that. Ask my algebra teacher. So, I completely forgot to add that. I'm happy, anyways. UofL's going to the Orange Bowl and won the BE title, so that's good. Well, I'm gonna stop rambling so I can get off and wish that my sisters friends would stop freakin' calling my house, so I can finish my art history project in peace!

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my last chapter! And just so you know, I am very, very grateful to my beta Curt, but she is just soooo preoccupied lately. So I'm gonna put this chap up without her looking over it. Any mistakes are my fault. Sorry. Oh, and this WILL be an AU story. I finally decided on that. Enjoy!

* * *

**"_Do you remember back when days were longer, dreams were bigger then,_**

_**the weight of the world had not yet landed on the shoulders of a man,**_

_**(I thought) I thought that time stood still, sheltered, protected,**_

_**they never told me this would end or that the leaves would fall again."**_

* * *

Looking back, he should have known there would be trouble when he stepped outside. His brother had always been able to sense him. So, it was no surprise that his brother found him as soon as he stepped into a no-magic sector of town. Neither brother stopped to ask questions. An energy ball lit up in Wyatt's hand, before being thrown at Chris. The younger man deflected it and sent it back, just as Excalibur appeared. Shimmering out, Wyatt suddenly stood only inches from him, the famous sword held up by his side in a threatening manner towards his brother. 

"Stop this, Chris. Fighting me is only causing you more grief. What are you doing here?" his brother spat. His answer was to telekinetically blast his off guard older brother back several feet. Wyatt pushed himself to his feet, irritated. There was no escaping what came next. He shimmered in front of Chris and swung. The younger Halliwell jumped back, sword grazing his shoulder, leaving a thin line of blood visible through his shirt.

"What I'm doing out here is trying to find out where you've taken Shea. She hasn't come back since two nights ago. What did you do to her? Where is she?" he snapped. Wyatt visibly flinched, eyes widening for a moment, before his usual mask returned. Green eyes flashing, Chris lashed out with his telekinesis again, sending his brother back to the ground.

"_Where is she?_" he hissed as Wyatt pulled himself up a second time.

"Dammit, Chris, I don't know. Why am I always the bad guy?"

"Because you're evil."

"Not that crap again. I've told you, there is no good or evil, Chris," he sighed. Chris tried to blast him again, but his power was deflected back onto himself by Excalibur, sending him to the ground. Wyatt shimmered in front of him seconds later, crouching down and resting the sword at his neck.

"What did you do with her?" he asked again, trying to keep his voice calm. Wyatt shook his head, sighing. That was when they both felt it. Shea's telepathy sending them vibes of fear. Both stood up, glaring at each, but the message was clear. 'Come and find me. I'm in trouble.' They both saw where they needed to go.

"See you down there," Wyatt said, before shimmering out. Blue orbs of light followed him as his brother orbed to the same place.

* * *

Chris appeared in the cave only moments later to find Wyatt and the demon circling each other, Shea on her hands and knees chained up in the corner of the room, looking surprised Wyatt was there at all. The demons hand lit up with the blue electricity of an energy ball Wyatt held the sword up for everyone to see. He was moving towards her the minute the demon was distracted. Shea glanced up at him as he crouched next to her, but turned her attention back to Wyatt as he used a quick spell to undo the chains, realising if his powers would work on them, then she would have used hers already. 

She pushed herself dizzily to her feet, leaning against him as she stood. Something was off with her, that much he knew. Her sudden mental link with him told him that her mind was hazy and unclear.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, breaking the silence. Wyatt turned to look at her and the demon used the distraction, throwing the energy ball. It was quickly deflected by Excalibur.

"What's wrong with her?" Wyatt demanded of the demon, sensing that something was wrong as well. The harshness of his tone caused the demon to visibly flinch, but a sly smirk spread across his face none the less.

"Poison. That's what I'm good for, after all," the demon replied. Shea began to shake against Chris' side. Looking down, he realized that her lips were turning a dangerous shade of blue and her eyes were shutting ever so slowly.

"Uh, Wyatt, you might wanna hurry this up. She's not looking so good," he stated. Wyatt turned to see what he meant. Again, the demon took advantage, and again the energy ball was deflected by the sword, only seconds before he pinned the creature against a wall with his telekinesis.

"If I do whatever it is you want me to do, will you give her the antidote?" Wyatt snapped irritably.

"Maybe," the demon considered.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Your powers."

* * *

**"_So take me back, back to better days,_**

_**cause this time between is wasting me away,**_

_**take me back, when we were not afraid,**_

_**cause this time between is wasting me away."**_

_**Take Me Back By: Story of The Year**_


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry, this has been a long time coming. I knew how I wanted this to happen, I just couldn't get it written. I'm satisfied - - to an extent. It works better then anything else I tried to write. To tell you the truth, I didn't think this chapter would ever get written. I was supposed to have a family party at my house on the 23, but both me and my sister got a stomach virus that was nasty. I felt like absolute crap for 3 whole days and I could barely type a sentence, so I didn't even bother. Then, I got so busy even I was surprised. Shopping, going to my grandma's for Christmas. So, the 30th was my sis' 13th b-day, which is scary as hell, but she's n florida, disney. So, I don't have to put up with her 'til Tuesday! Anyways, we drove 2 hours for a Christmas party and spent 1 full hour while we were there watching the men show off their macho-ness and skills on dirt-bikes and four-wheelers. My uncles are rather strange. Ah, well. What can ya do?! Oh, I started a Supernatural fic, if you like the show. It's called Flags of Dawn. You can check it out at my profile if you like my writing and the show enough.

Anyways, thank you so much to my reviewers. I love you all! On with the chapter. Any mistakes are my own. I decided to give my beta a break, since she's also beta'ing Flags of Dawn.

* * *

"_Cold and frost morning, there's not a lot to say,_

_about the things caught in my mind,_

_and as the day was dawning my plane flew away,_

_with all the things caught in my mind."_

* * *

"No. Wyatt, don't do it," Chris said, pulling Shea closer to him. 

"Is that the only way?" Wyatt growled.

"The antidote is the only thing that will save her now," the demon laughed, watching the brothers exchange a meaningful glance. Wyatt was mumbling something under his breath, but Chris seemed to understand, despite the distance. Narrowing his eyes, the demon stepped forward, realizing Wyatt had released his telekinetic grip on him.

"Wyatt?" Shea's voice cut through the uneasy atmosphere, causing every head to turn her way. She was watching him warily, despite her half awake state. Her body was beginning to glow and she looked down at her hand. Chris took a step back, away from her, glancing between her and Wyatt. The light disappeared from Shea's body, creating a ball in the air in front of her, before flying towards his older brother and hitting him square in the chest. Wyatt collapsed to his knees, beginning to look like Shea had only moments before.

"What did you do?" she gasped, moving to his side and kneeling there. He looked up at her and smile, a hint of the man he used to be in his gaze.

"Only what I should have done a long time ago. Ended this. I love you," he whispered. Tears were already slipping down her cheeks as he fell against her, gasping for breath and struggling to sit up. Gently, she rested his back against her, shushing him and running her hands through his hair.

"Cure him!" she demanded, pulling herself from underneath him and standing to face the demon. He smirked at her, which only fueled her frustration. Lifting him up with her telekinesis, she threw him into the wall and moved closer to him. When the two stood face to face, she grabbed him by the neck and shoved him into a wall, telekinetically calling an athame resting not to far from her into her hand.

"You think you can scare me, witch?" the demon cackled. She pressed the blade close his throat, listening for a moment to be sure she could still hear Wyatt breathing. The sounds of him gasping and Chris telling him to breathe slowly calmed her for a moment, before she turned all her rage on the demon at hand.

"I think I can do a hell of a lot more then that," she growled, before lifting him with her power again and throwing him into the opposite wall. The demon hit with a thud and fell to the floor, before rising and facing her, energy ball in his hand. She deflected it as it was thrown her way, but didn't see the second one until someone yelled.

"NO!" Wyatt's yelled, hand up and throwing the energy ball back at the demon, hitting and vanquishing their last hope of saving him.

"What have you done?" she whispered, staring at the spot where the demon stood, before kneeling next to Chris and resting a hand on his cheek.

"You need to breath, Wyatt. We're gonna find a way to fix this," Chris' voice wavered as he spoke. Revealing the harsh truth - - that even he was scared.

"What have you done?" she repeated her question, gaze meeting Wyatt's as the tears welled up in her eyes. His hand rested against her own, shaky and sweaty. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his.

"I couldn't just let you die. This is my choice. My time. Just hang on, Shea, after I'm gone. We'll meet again," he whispered. She nodded and kissed him again.

"They're coming," Chris said, bringing her attention to the footsteps moving their way. Shea glanced at the cave entrance and locked gazes with Wyatt for what she knew would be the last time.

"Don't forget me," he said, before his hand dropped from hers. Chris laid his hand on his brothers arm, his other on Shea's shoulder. The sensation of orbing filled her, before her surroundings became a blur. Her only focus became holding in the scream that she so desperately wanted to let out.

* * *

"_I wanna be there when you're..._

_Coming down,_

_I wanna be there when you hit the ground,_

_so don't go away, say what you say,_

_but say that you'll stay,_

_forever and a day...in the time of my life,_

_cause I need more time, yes I need more time,_

_just to make things right."_

_Don't Go Away by Oasis_


	9. epilogue

Ok, so this has been a long time coming, I know. Finally, we're at the end. Sigh. This was the first one I completed on my own. Yay! Anyways, I know it took me a while, but I've had a lot on my plate and I just haven't been in the mood to write in quite some time. I just barely got the fourth chapter of my supernatural fic done as is. So, I hope this is a good enough ending, though I know it's a little cheesy and not very good, because I honestly can't go on. I can't think of anything else to do with it. So, without further ado...Enjoy!

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!!!! I hope you all enjoyed this story, and I hope that the ending isn't too bad for you!!!! Any mistakes are my own!

* * *

**"_I could have guessed that you were wishing for a way out,_**

_**you can't seem to fall apart without an earthquake,**_

_**take my hand and I will show you how to break me,**_

_**open up your eyes and see the glare,**_

_**she is shining down with roses in her hair."**_

* * *

Chris stood beside her the whole time, keeping a watchful eye on her as he held hands with Bianca. The funeral was calm, just the three of them, with Melinda and their uncles. The funeral pyre was dancing with flames, lighting up the area around them in the darkness. 

"Stop looking at me as if I'm gonna break at any second, Chris," Shea's dead voice cut into his thoughts. He snorted, despite the tears building in his eyes, and turned back to the fire. Bianca's hand squeezed his, comforting him.

"Fine," he replied, giving in. She sighed and turned away from the pyre, disappearing into the night before he could stop her. He didn't blame her for not wanting to be there. Wyatt was like a rock, hard to shatter, but easy to break against. His loss brought all of them back to the reality that no one was invincible. If he could move to go after her, he would have. He would have done anything, if it meant he didn't have to stand by the flames consuming what was left of his family.

"She'll come around, you'll see," Bianca whispered. He turned to look at her and nodded.

"Maybe I should..." Bianca cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Give her space. Maybe you should give her some space. She's gotta grieve in her own way, Chris. If it becomes self-destructive, then you step in, but until then she needs her space."

"You're right," he said with a sigh, turning back to watch the flames as they began to die out, "Nothing's ever gonna be the same again, is it? No matter how hard we try."

"No, but that doesn't mean we stop trying to make them the same," she responded, slipping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

"At least I have you. She's all alone," he whispered into her hair. Bianca pulled back and smiled up at him.

"Maybe she's not as alone as you think," was her cryptic reply.

* * *

It had been a month and she was absolutely certain of her new predicament. Bianca had been warning her that something was going to happen to her soon, but she had brushed the older woman off, accepting that the phoenix knew something she didn't and moving on. Carefully, she placed the test down on the sink, pushing hair out of her eyes and glaring at her reflection. Her face betrayed her real feelings. Chris knocked on the door and she jumped out of her thoughts. 

"Can I come in? I need to grab something out of the cabinet," he stated, already pushing the door open as she grabbed the test and hid it behind her back. It wouldn't do for him to find out like that, anyhow. She preferred telling him herself. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. He spotted the discarded box in the trash and looked up at her with curious, hopeful eyes. _Maybe this would mean she'd go back to some kind of normal, instead of laying around on the living room couch all day. Maybe she'd live again._

"Yes, Chris," she sighed, "I took a pregnancy test. It came out positive."

"So, Bianca was right. Remind me not to ever doubt her again," he replied. Shea laughed and deposited the test in the trash can. Pulling Chris into a hug, she let a tear slip down her cheeks.

"What am I gonna do, Chris? A baby!?! And Wyatt's baby, at that!"

"You're going to do what you've always done. Be strong and fight like hell."

* * *

She crouched on the edge of a hill, chocolate brown eyes scanning the battlefield below her. They were already gaining the advantage and sending the demons back to the underworld. Resting a hand on the small of her back, she pushed herself to a standing position, emerald green eyes automatically snapping attentively to watch her. Her other hand found it's way to her stomach in a matter of seconds. 

"How's my nephew doing?" Chris asked from beside her. Bianca had told them a week before that the baby was going to be a boy, and neither Shea nor Chris doubted her. Especially not after her monthly check-up. Bianca had been proven right, again. She smiled at the memory and looked up at Chris.

"Great. He's gonna be an amazing soccer player, this kid," she told him. He laughed.

"Decided on a name, yet? Now that you know he's a he?"

"Yeah, I think I have. Even though it's a little weird. I thought, since Bianca was the one who kept me from accidentally killing him by starving myself or something, I'd semi name him after her. In upholding the Halliwell family tradition, I chose the name Phoenix. And his middle name will be Christopher after his amazing uncle," she answered. Chris chuckled in reply.

"The Halliwell family tradition, huh? My mom broke that so flawlessly that I think she deserved an award for it."

"Hey, I can understand. It's hard finding male name's that start with P and don't sound really stupid or something. Anyways, what's the harm in starting up the family tradition again?"

"Alright. You've proven your point. Just take care of him, that's all I ask," Chris responded.

"Don't worry. I will."

* * *

_The memories were still crystal clear, the taste still bittersweet. They had drove the demons back into the underworld and retaken their lives. Normal was out of the question, as it had always been, but things were slowly getting back to what they could consider normal for a Halliwell. Demons attacked like they had never gone to war with, and reigned supreme over, the humans. People still kept away from magical discussions, hoping they could forget what they had seen._

_The next generation would know, though. The next generation of Halliwell's would know about the Charmed One's and how they fell to the first son of their line. They would know about the war their parents fought in to ensure they would be able to live peacefully. They would know who their parents were to the world and why they did what they did for it. In the end, the next generation would be left with what little knowledge their parents could burden them with._

_As Odysseus said in the movie Troy, "If they ever tell my story let them say that I walked with giants. Men rise and fall like the winter wheat, but these names will never die."_

_The End _

* * *

**"_Crash into the ocean,_**

_**I know your devotion,**_

_**crash into the ocean,**_

_**and wait for the night."**_

_**Ocean by Casey Stratton** _


End file.
